


The Moon is On Fire

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig always had a flair for the dramatic, even in the midst of a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon is On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #004 wind

Crawford watched as Schuldig stood silhouetted in the light from the moon overhead, on the edge of the roof. A harsh wind blew through Schuldig's hair, turning the reddish-orange locks into flames licking at the moon above. Crawford shook his head.  
"What?" Schuldig said, putting a little too much emphasis on the 't'. "I need to look dramatic, like the good guy about to make a kill in an action movie."

Crawford looked from Schuldig to Nagi with a _well explain yourself_ look.  
Nagi flinched as a shiver crept up his spine.  
"He blackmailed me," Nagi almost whispered.  
"With what?"  
"Don't worry about it," Nagi answered a little too quickly. Then, after a pause, "You have to admit, he does look a little...action hero-y."  
Crawford shook his head. "Just get down from there so we can get this mission over and done with."


End file.
